


Please don't leave me

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, waking up from a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i almost lost you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request for “I almost lost you.” with Sans x Reader from @silenceandshivers on tumblr: “I was wondering if you would do #7 (“I almost lost you.”) with Sans x Reader, if you were still doing it?”

Waking up feels like a really long, hard hike up the side of a really steep mountain. It’s hard, energy consuming and just a little bit painful.

After your eyes flutter open your vision barely have time to sharpen before a blurry image appears in front of you, soon followed by a hoarse broken sound.

“babe?” a voice says and somewhere deep inside, you know that you know that voice. It takes a few seconds but you then remember exactly who it belongs to.

“Sans?” you try to say, but your voice is shredded and weak, barely audible. Shaking cold and hard hands grab your own and you wince a bit when his tight hold makes the bones in your hands grind together painfully.

“oh my god” he suddenly sobs, his head falling down to rest on your chest, “thank you thank you thank you…” He keeps chanting thank you over and over again, clutching to you desperately, holding you as close to him as he is able to do.

It takes a few minutes, but once your vision is somewhat normal and your head have stopped spinning, you finally figure out that you’re lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by machines that beeps silently in between the broken sobs coming from Sans.

The room looks like it has been occupied for a while. There are old paper coffee cups littered everywhere, the trashcan is full of them and there is what looks like an old newspaper crumbled up and thrown away underneath one of the armchairs in the room. But you don’t really have to look at the room to know that you have been here a while. You can just look at Sans to see that.

He looks like he has been through hell and back. He is dirty, his clothes are wrinkled and clearly passed the point where a wash is needed several days ago. The bone underneath his eye sockets are dark and his entire body is shaking like he’s fighting to keep himself going on the last few fumes of energy in his body. It’s blatantly obvious that he hasn’t been outside of this room for a long time, which means that you probably haven’t either.

“Are you okay?” you ask in a whisper once Sans’ sobs turn into heavy breathing and half-hearted mumbles.

“no…” he answers. His voice sounds so wrecked, so broken. God, how long have you been here really? What happened that made him sound so defeated, like he’s ready to give on everything? “i almost lost you.” You heart squeezes together at the words and you fight against your own body as you lift your arms to hold him.

“What happened?” you ask him, trying to remember at the same time. The last thing you remember is driving home after going to the Fourth of July themed dinner at Undyne and Alphys’. You remember that Sans was a little bit drunk, but that Papyrus was a lot drunk and you had to drive because you hadn’t been drinking at all. You were just turning around to tell Papyrus, who was sitting on the backseat, to use the bag on the floor if he needed to throw up and then…

Nothing.

“you were in an accident” Sans answers you. He sits back down in the chair that has been pulled right up against the hospital bed you’re lying in. He rubs his hands over his face, wiping away the tears that still lingered on his cheeks and in the corner of his eyes. “you remember the dinner at undyne and alphys’ right?” You nod softly. “we were on our way home and you turned your attention away from the road for a second to help paps and…” His voice breaks again and you allow him to take a minute to collect himself, your heart beating in fear.

“Is he okay?” you ask when Sans doesn’t continue. He looks up confused and you elaborate, “Is Papyrus okay? Are you okay?”

“yes, of course we are, don’t worry about us” he says quickly, “fuck, you saved us, like the stupid human you are.” His words are fond but heartbroken all the same and you feel a little smile tug at your lips. “the second you turned back to look at the road and saw that idiot run the red light, you knew exactly what was gonna happen.” He takes your hand and squeezes your fingers. “you whipped the car around so he hit your side and…”

The rest of his words bleed out into static noise as you finally remember. It’s blurred and twisted the image that appears in your mind, but you remember.

A green car and the silhouette of a person inside it who’s attention was turned towards a phone in their hand. Panic swelling in your chest. Your hands automatically twisting the wheel to make sure the precious people in your car wouldn’t take the hit… A flash of bright headlights stinging in your eyes and then the sound of tires screaming, metal crying out as it got twisted by an incredible force…

“it’s a goddamn miracle you survived.” Sans’ voice suddenly becomes louder as the memory fades away again. “everyone tried so hard to heal you when the human doctors gave up and said it was just a question of time. the doctors wanted me to let you go, to turn off those damn machines keeping you alive but i couldn’t. i just couldn’t.”

“It’s okay” you say softly, squeezing his hand as best as you can, “I’m here now. You did the right thing.”

“why did you do it?” he asks brokenly, fresh tears falling from his eyes.

You smile softly at him. “Because I knew I could survive it” you answer truthfully, “And you couldn’t.”

His mouth opens like he wants to argue, but you shush him gently, shaking your head. He looks down and closes his eyes, silently crying in relief maybe, you don’t really know. But it doesn’t matter. The most important thing is that you are both alive and you will be okay in time.

It’s all that matters.

**_FIN._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come have a chat with me on Tumblr!: Mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
